Dancing With The Devil
by GrimmjowsMaster-D.O.G
Summary: a oneshot where the writer meets up with her borrowed Bleach characters. It in tales awkward situations, Grimmjaw teasing, the neglected topic of Aizen & his queer preferences of his 'children'. complete & utter crack I wrote at 3am wile hiped on caffeine


**Author: **GrimmjowsMaster-D.O.G.-

**Rating: **T+

**Warning: **crack. Random, weird, insane, crack. Don't know where half this stuff even came from. Slight OOCness… maybe. Drabble-ish. Suggestive and profane language. Yall been warned.

_Many days. Many nights. Many hours. Long, long, long, many minutes have I worked. Writing, typing, spelling, ahhhh! Now, yes finally now, I release to you the product of my toils._

_First fic, be kind XD (please)_

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, don't own Bleach. T.T But I own a leash! And Grimmjaw's on the other end of that leash XD

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_WRITE STORIES! NOW!"_

_-my good friend, twin, and beta, Angel-chan_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Dancing With The Devil**

None of them knew how they had gotten there or even where they were. All they knew was that they were crowded, it was dark, and every were they stepped there where misshapen objects that left their feet in pain. Discombobulated and irate, the Espadas shuffled their way about the room, the occasional curse arising as one of their own either stepped on one of the dangerous items, or fell in their attempt to avoid it. So far they had managed to discern that they were all present, even Aizen, Gin, and Touzen, the place they were in had no windows or doors, and non of them could use any of their powers.

Grimmjaw mumbled angrily to himself as he felt his way along the walls, searching once more, in vane, for some means of exit. Shuffling his feet, he made a mental note that within five or so feet he would once more reach the corner of the room, but he never did. With an exclamation, he tripped over something he didn't remember being there, falling forward to what he expected to be a floor covered with more of Aizen only knows what (though truth be told even he didn't know). But instead, he came to land on some silky surface, about two and a half feet off the ground. Wriggling over the soft, snug substance, the Sixth sought to pull himself up to a sitting position.

"What the f***!" he growled fervently, but was thoroughly surprised when a voice answered back;

"Why so SERIOUS?!" Everyone blinked like mad as the room was flooded by bright lights, taking a few minuets for their eyes to adjust. All save Ulquiorra jumped at the appearance of a strange creature sitting comfortably next to Grimmjaw.

"Holy shit!" said Espada near bout leaped ten feet in the air, scrambling back as far as he could on the mysterious surface, which had turned out to be a bed.

"Hi ya" the creature waved cheerfully, blissful contentment lacing its face.

"Whatthe! Who the hell are ya?" he demanded.

"I believe a better question is what am I, but sense I don't know the answer, you can call me GrimmjowsMaster-D.O.G.- or G.M.D. for short." The teal haired brute just blinked in confusion, scowling irritably at their host. Gin was the next to find his voice, an amused smirk playing its tunes across the features of his face as he took in the creature's tough form.

"Where is this place, and how did we get here?" the thing tilted its head in a lopsided gaze of him, face placid as it blatantly explained the situation.

"This is my room, I brought you here," the creature, G.M.D., held muscular arms out for them to take survey of their environment.

The room had four walls, each covered an inch thick with posters of anime and comic book characters, each askew in unparalleled directions. In one corner was the bed on which G.M.D. sat, another held a work desk and chair, the other holding two ceiling high book selves that were filled with manga. At the middle of one wall was an artist desk, littered with drawings and sketches of various characters, some half finished.

Looking down, they came to a realization that what they had been stepping on was a variety of clothes, CDs, sports equipment, trophies, weights, books, the occasional very large shoe, a sword and several variations of knives in a corner, and finally a horse saddle and huge boots tossed haphazardly against the wall.

Looking back at the insanely blissful form that hummed absent mindedly on the bed, Ulquiorra went to state the obvious;

"This place is trashed," looking at him dejectedly, the creature teased innocently;

"Aaaaawwww, but I cleaned it up so nice for you guys." Impassively, the fourth just stared down at their captor. Quick to regain his authority position, Aizen stepped forward to fix the creature with a gaze of steel, intimidating it to the fullest of his abilities.

"Why have you brought us here?" the short brown haired being just looked charmingly back up at him, completely unaffected by the ex-shinigami's terrifying manner. Broad shoulders gave a shrug, large hands connected to thin wrists were held palm up in a nonchalant conclusion.

"Because I'm the writer, and I can." Several Espadas exchanged penative glances, Aizen just narrowed his eyes, glowering deeply at the monstrosity. It responded by turning to take out a laptop and pen, tucking the pen behind its ear, it set the laptop on the bed in front of it. Logging on and pulling up 'Microsoft Word', the masculine being cracked its knuckles before placing the tips of nimble fingers at the designated spots on the key board.

"I thought you guys might want some say in what I write about you." Stark, who was half asleep leaning against the book selves, gave a puzzled stare.

"Write? What do you mean?"

"Fanfics" it said cheerily. Every one gave a groan at this, eyes rolling back into their head as they dreaded what was to come. The creature looked perplexingly at them, not able to connect A to B, "what's wrong?"

"Oh great, now were going to have to play out a bunch of crack OOC stories. Damn it!" Noitrora snarled, crossing his arms as he leaned against the bed post.

"No," Grimmjaw rebutted angrily, "knowing our luck, he's probably some f***ing yoai porn writer or something, the kind that like threesomes, and handcuffs, and all that kinky f***." G.M.D.s head turned to look mutely upon the teal haired Sixth, before promptly falling over, and rolling on the bed in untamed hoots, clutching its sides, struggling to breath between fits of laughter.

The Sexta Espada's scowl was one of putrid unsuspecting provocation, "What the f*** is so funny ya bastard!?!" lashing out, he kicked the sputtering form, blow landing right in the gut. He was a bit surprised at the firmness of the abs, but growled aggravatedly at what little effect the strike had had on the inhuman creature.

A few of the surrounding Espadas began to back up nervously, Touzen just stood mutely in the corner, usual disapproving scowl embroidered on his face. After far to long, the creature backed down from its fit and began to pant in an attempt to regain its breath, light chuckles sprinkled throughout.

"Fwoo, heh heh heh, no, no, I don't write that kind of stuff. Or at least I don't think I do. Might write one to try it later on. Yes? No? Maybe? Anywho, I mostly write OC parings, oneshots, long stories using my own genera of fun, strong, independent female characters, and pretty much anything that interests me at the moment. Why do you think I brought you here, it's so you could give me suggestion on what you might want. Can't have ya'all hating me… completely." G.M.D. added quickly, "Sept for you Grimmjaw, you're going to hate me no matter what."

"Dare I ask why?"

"Because, you're my FAVORITE3" the Sexta Espada cringed.

"Ya're a f***ing insane bastard!!"

"Aaaawwww, I LOVE YOU TOO333!!!" leaping from it spot like a cat pounces on its prey, the beast smothered the petrified Grimmjaw in a "glomp-of-doom", strong arms wrapping around the struggling Espada's neck. Pushing with all his strength, the irate arrancar could not manage to pry the assailant from him. His Espada's powers being removed, he was as any other human, at least in regard to his strength.

"Get the f*** off o me ya damned fagot!!" Hanging from his neck effortlessly, G.M.D. stared up in a confused appreciation of the mans cute manner.

"Fagot? But I'm a girl,"

"Your kidding!!?" Szayel exclaimed, face that of disgust.

"No," the creature stated, moving to sit on the still resisting Sixths lap, one arm still lassoing the Espada's neck, "see," taking the ends of its shirt in hand, G.M.D. pulled the baggy tank top up just far enough to reveal a solid set of abs, topped by an extremely boring bra filled by two moderate sized breast.

Half the occupancy of the room blushed, one fourth stared, one eighth drooled. As for the rest; Stark was asleep, Gin actually opened his eyes, Aizen was in disgust, Grimmjaw was either mortified or turned on, we really couldn't tell which, Ulquiorra followed Aizen's lead, and Touzen was blind anyway so it didn't matter.

Pulling its shirt back down, the apparently female writer took advantage of her 'seat's' lack of resistants. Reaching out to grasp the laptop, she pulled it over to set on her lap. One handed she typed in the title of the page; "Espada's suggestions".

"Well have any suggestions?" she asked turning to face her chair.

Teal eyes still hadn't moved from what had been previously revealed, eyes wide, lips parted slightly with his breathless gaze. In fact, looking around, she noted that all of her 'guests' remained in silence, ogling her now covered breast in a sort of dumbfounded shock. Turning back to face the teal haired thug, she leant her head down to look him strait in the eyes, whistling before speaking her peace;

"Hey, I'm up here." In surprise the Sixth jerked his head back, blinking he stuttered dumbly.

"Hu-hun?" smiling cheerily G.M.D. gave no thought to what ever perverse ideas might have been going through their minds.

"Suggestions. Got any?" regaining his usual scowl, the annoyed arrancar snarled at the 'woman' that saw fit to use his lap as her seat.

"Yeah, I got one. Get off o me." Again he attempted to push the creature off of him, again he failed miserably, and again the host paid him no mind as she went to ask the others the same.

"How bout you guys?" To say the least, or maybe the most, the Espadas were befuddled as to just what to suggest her to write. No writer had ever asked them before. Thinking profoundly, they muddled over the various ideas they had had over the months sense their creation. It was Noitrora who first spoke up.

"Could ya write a story bout me and Halibel." this received a murderous glare from the dark skinned third.

"I've always wanted to see one where Stark does something other than sleep." Some indiscernible person piped up.

"Could you bring my brother back?" Szayel asked feebly.

"Oi, could ya write one where I get control of Hueco Mundo for a day or something, do you think?" Gin hummed in amusement, usual Cheshire grin spreading even wider across his face.

In an instant the room began to swarm with ideas as the Espadas found inspiration. G.M.D. found that her one handed typing was unable to keep up the requests that irrupted like a volcano. Hitting enter twice she quickly typed in the following sentence;

"…with a jolt of surprise, each individual Espada found themselves with a pen and pad in hand…"

Just as she wrote, so did it come to be, surprising everyone as they found a pen and notepad mysteriously materializing in their hands. Even Grimmjaw found himself holding a black ball point pen and notebook, a red and black soccer ball on the cover of his.

"You can just write your suggestions on that, this way I can look at all your suggestions instead of trying to write them down while you all shout them out." The creature gave a thumbs up, relaxing to lounge against Grimmjaw's broad chest, much to the Sexta's chagrin.

"Oi, ya death or something," the disgruntled man snapped discontentment, hitting the brunet across the back of the head with the notebook, "Get ya boney ass off o me!" Tilting her head to examine him with somewhat disappointed eyes, something flashed in front of his face.

In a flash his hand shot out to seize the fluttering object, but found once his hand had clasped into a fist, the thing was not within his grasp. Feline type eyes jerked as they once more saw the jerking movement blurred through the air. Crouching his head down, shoulders hunched as he sat, like a cat, ready to pounce. And he did.

With lightning speed he lashed out, this time with both hands, again missing, but when he did agile reflexes worked hastily to try and capture the movement. Hands dancing around awkwardly through the air, the Sixths arms hastened wildly about in a cat and mouse chase of whatever it was he saw. Excitedly his eyes gleamed with the thrill of the hunt, a predatory sneer showcasing his pure white canines as his arms reached around either side of the girl in pursuit.

Finally, clasping both hands together, the teal haired huntsman held tight to the prey that struggled in his grasp. Bringing his catch in close, teal eyes inspect his catch as cores hands cupped open. A furious growl sounded from deep within his throat as his snarl stayed true to his discontentment,

"Ya sick bitch!" tossing the contents of his catch away, a tufted of dark reddish brown feathers, decorated by iridescent ribbons and woven string. Fell to dangle lifelessly from a long string, attached to a stick held by none other than the creature herself. Offering up an entertained grin to serve his condolences, G.M.D. chuckled at the malcontented "kitty-cat" as he sulked dejectedly.

Pursing her lower lip out teasingly, she play-snuggled into him, obviously enjoying his provocation.

"Aaaawwww, you know you like it." Orbs of an unimaginable blue snapped in heated fury at her with murderous intentions.

"I swear, if I had my powers I'd kill ya right now!" the threat was snarled through clenched teeth, brows sloping down in frustration. Ignoring the intimidation, the girl flicked the toy through the air in amusement.

"Sorry Grim-Grim, couldn't resist. You look so cute when ya have that hunters gleam in your eyes. You're the most adorable kitty-cat, it's just too precious, you batting that toy around like a cat with string. Too cute for words!" this only furthered his annoyance.

"I ain't f***ing cute!"

"You know you just look all the cuter when ya say that."

"Shut the hell up! I swear, ya're almost as bad as that damned Ichimaru!" Pouting dejectedly, G.M.D. flicked the disgruntled Espada on the nose with the cat toy.

"Aaawww, that was a low blow. You should be nicer to me _my_ little **SEX…**" she purred coyly, thoroughly enjoying herself, "…ta." The irate man was systematically disturbed at the creatures comment. Once more, he tried to push the over baring woman away only to find sturdy arms wrapping around him, seeking to squeeze the life from his body.

The other Espadas were busy scribbling down their flooding ideas with a newly awakened vigor, occasionally working up the courage to pass a fleeting glance at the contented writer as she took advantage of every moment with her favorite. The woman was obviously insane. But she was clearly infatuated with the teal haired brute, and seemed to handle his bad disposition rather well, all things considered. Satisfied in curling up on his lap, the antagonist sought to pet the mess of teal hair in long flowing strokes.

"Stop that ya f***ing whore! I'm not a f***ing cat!"

"I know, your just so freaking smexy it's hard to keep my hands off ya Panther-chan." To this the Sixth didn't know the proper response.

The most presented of his conflicting standpoints was the evident infuriation at the creatures' clingy nature, followed quickly by his irritation at her blatant delight even at his venomous insults. But he found himself welling up with undeniable pride at the girl's statement, he knew he was desirable, after all, it was he who had the largest fan following of any to the Espadas, even topping Aizen's. All in the same, it left him feeling slightly disturbed to think that this 'irritation' was one of his adoring fans. This in turn was overcast by his discontentment towards her influence over him, especially how she had taken his arrancar powers away. Moreover, it didn't help any that this was going on in front of all the other Espadas and the ex-shinigamis. But then again, it also meant that they were neglect of her attention, and this made him want to laugh manically in ridicule. He was undeniably, but never admittedly, appreciative of the brunets' forward and open expression of her thoughts. Grimmjaw respected her ability to voice her opinion without so much as a thought towards others judgment of her, he never understood why people gave a f*** what others thought. Once more to reiterate, the hesitancy that these viewpoints gave him only managed to infuriate him further.

"Whacha thinking bout Gwimsy-kun?" he jolted from his thoughts to find the writer's head lying on his shoulder, eyes of a present crystal ice blue looking up at him in an attentive allure. Deciding on annoyance, Grimmjaw's hands thrust out to push her away by the shoulders, but they missed.

"_Oooooohhhh, Sexta-sama_, don't touch me _there_…" the man went as stone at her moan, hand cupping around the soft part of her anatomy, a blush tingeing her cheeks as she pushed weakly against his chest exposed by his open shirt. Going completely rigged, the arrancar's eyes widened in horror as the girl continued to tease of him, "What do you mean you want to give me a tongue bath? That's so kinky. You animal…" All eyes looked upon the two in utter unholy bewilderment, Grimmjaw remained frozen in place, unable to think coherently enough to will his body to move.

"You horny bastard," Yami chuckled in amusement of the situation, Nnoitrora was quick to fallow suit;

"My my, I never knew that such boring undergarments turned you on so greatly Grimmjaw."

"Tongue bath hun," Szayel joined in with a perverse grin, "you really do have a cat fetish don't you?" he snickered at the look of revulsion that etched its way into the Sexta's expression. Aizen scowled in disapproval while Gin sniggered at his side, Touzen still melding into the corner just appeared more dissatisfied than usual. Ulquiorra scowled emotionlessly at the two as he voiced his spiteful thoughts;

"If you find this tramp desirable, then you should get a room and save us all the disgust of your vulgar tact."

"You think I'd want to f*** this f***ing nut case?" Grimmjaw was swallowed down the blush that threatened his cheeks, barking lividly as he pushed the giggling girl away. She tumbled over in a fit of snickers to sprawl out across the Sixths lap, the others ignoring her as they continued their mockery of the disconcerted Espada.

"What other sick pervy things were ya planning to do to her Grim-kitty?" Gin taunted inquisitively.

"Probably going to have her deep throat him. Sick f***er." Nnoitrora purred in bliss of the topic, after all he was the king of all things pervy, well second compared to Hichigo but to hell with technicalities.

"Shut the f*** up ya bastards! It's nothin like that!" Grimmjaw was in complete repulsion at what they were suggesting and fuming through intolerance.

"Ya know… I'd watch my back if I were you," altogether they blinked down at the settled form that still lay reclined across the teal haired arrancar's legs.

"That some kinda threat or something!?" the teal haired deviant snarled, reaching the limits of his control.

"Hmm?" the creature looked up at him through blatant factuality, "oh. No, I didn't mean it like that. I was just thinking there are, what, over a hundred arrancars at Aizen's command? But thinking back I don't remember more than seven or eight of them actually being female. It seems to me like Aizen reeeeaaaalllllyyy likes his BOY TOYS!!!"

The last part was shouted lowed enough so that all within the four walls could hear the conversation as clear as a spring morning. All eyes gawked in apprehension at the blissful figure that lounged out across the dumbstruck Grimmjaw's lap.

Nervously, glances darted back and forth between the creature and their leader, each afraid of becoming a casualty of the forthcoming war. Aizen remained calm and collected despite the practiced scowl he wore. In a brisk three steps he was to the bed, looming over the two in authoritative disapproval.

Grimmjaw gulped at the remembrance of what he lost the last time he angered their 'god', the creature however, hummed a tune in utter ignorance. As the brunets glower worsened, the Sixth punched G.M.D. across the head, summoning up a resounding "ouch" as she rubbed the spot.

"Shut up!" he hissed in warning, "Ya remember what I lost the last time Aizen got mad. I don't want that happenin again because of ya, ya stupid bitch!"

"Your virginity!?!" the girl covered her mouth with both hands to gasp in complete flabbergasted horror.

"Wha? NO it-"

"You horrible sick rapist bastard! How dare you take our poor Grimzzys innocence!!" G.M.D. shouted, throwing herself over the mortified Grimmjaw protectively, "it's ok Grimmy-bear, I'm here for you, I won't let that mean shinigami lay hand on you. You sick depraved gay rapist, how could you deflower our innocent little Grimbelina. Raping your own child, how immoral. To the gallows with you!! How many more have suffered at the hands of your depraved hormone ridden mind!?!"

To this Gin could no longer contain himself. Rolling around wildly on the floor clutching his gut, he laughed manically in boisterous hoots. The surrounding Espadas fought to contain themselves as the quivered with surfacing laughter. Aizen's head snapped around to glare murderously at the silver haired fox, wondering how his pelt would look covering his thrown. Taking advantage of the brunet mans state of distraction, the woman, who still cuddled the Sexta Espada in her grasp securely, lashed out.

"Shank!"

"Unh," Aizen grimaced, clutching his side at the powerful poke.

"Justice! Thy name is noodle!"

"What the hell!?" Grimmjaw took upon her the look one might find most suitable for one as intellectually mad as she who sat before him.

"You little…" His feathers were ruffled, and Aizen found himself quit intolerant of the blatant mockery of his commanding authority. Especially when done before all eyes of his Espadas, and to bring about a pointed laugh of his response y his second in command. Reaching out, he went to take a firm hold on the girls neck, but found this quit difficult. As his reach extended, the girl wrapped tighter around the wriggling Sixth, clutching him like a protective mother bear.

"Oh no you don't!" she barked, pushing herself between the approaching hand and the teal haired arrancar, "I won't let you hurt our Grimzzy! I don't care how much you want it, or how desirable he is, he's not your pet he's mine!"

With this all hell broke loose. Yami fell backwards out of his chair to join Szayel and Nnoitrora as they rolled on the floor in untamed hoots. Gin's face grew purple as he began to die from lack of oxygen. All Espadas save Grimmjaw, Halibel, and Ulquiorra sputtered into a fit of manic boisterous laughter. Halibel and even Touzen managed an amused smile, where as Ulquiorra frowned at the ridicule the creature put forth in barbed impertinence of their leader. Grimmjaw just seemed to freeze in horror as he and Aizen stared down at the woman in shock.

"You can just go and get someone else to suck yours' cause Grimmy is under my protection!" By now the brunette 'god' was a scarlet red in anger, teeth grating in purr rage.

"Girly," Nnoitrora gasped between snickering laughter, "Ya are absolutely crazy."

"I'm insane, there's a difference." She stated while looming over the still frozen Sixth protectively.

*** a couple hours (and one big fight with Aizen) later ***

The Espadas had become well acquainted with G.M.D.s own special brand of insanity and had grown to an acceptance of it. Yami was amusing himself by putting a pair of weights he had found on the ground to good use. Like wise, Nnoitrora was reading one of the many mangas he had found on the ground with half hearted interest. Stark had made himself a nice little nest out of the clothes that lay scattered about the room and was asleep in it. (DUH) Szayel, being the clean freak he is, could not find tolerance of the horrendous mess, and was busing himself about cleaning it. (YAY! Good help! And for free) Ulquiorra was writing emo thoughts in his little emo diary in his little emo corner, and quit frankly, was not missed. Halibel sought to thumb through the remainder of the clothes that had not been gathered by Stark, in search of a shirt that might actually cover her. She hated this dumb uniform Aizen made her wear. Mean while, the creature that had brought them all here was perfectly content with Grimmjaw as she lay out across his lap, typing like mad on her laptop as she continued to question of him.

"So. What would you consider to be your theme song? If you had one." The exhausted Espada just scowled disdainfully down at the brunette.

"Like I care. I don't know. 'Lets start a Riot' by Three Days Grace I guess."

"Cool. Good song. Oooookkkkk~. How bout favorite car?"

"Motorcycle" eyes changed from blue to green as they turned to look up at him.

"That's not a car, but enh, I'll except it."

"I got one; When ya going ta quit with the pointless questions and just let us go already!?" waving a hand dismissively at him, the girl muttered her reply unconcernedly.

"In a few minutes. M*A*S*H comes on anyway."

"Finally" the Sixth grumbled, leaning his head back with an awaited sigh. Ignoring the others remark, G.M.D. stood up and stretched as she began to gather the rest of her guests attention. His stiff legs felt strangle cold with out the enthusiastic creature sitting on them. Still, he found she was not missed.

Dancing around the newly cleaned floor, the exuberant writer helped everyone to their feet as she rounded them up like cattle.

"Up. Up. Up. Time to go. Your late. Your late. For a very important date. No time to say hello, goodbye. Your late. Your late. Your late."

"Hey," Nnoitrora begrudged, "Ya ain't chasing us out already are ya?"

"I must. I must. Many things to do. Many plans to be made. Many countries to concur. Many armies to buildup, I've said too much." Ushering Stark awake, she attempted to lift him to an upright position on his feet, soon learning that this was much easier said than done.

"But wait. How do we get out. There aren't any doors or windows or anything." Szayel rebuttled.

"The way forward, is sometimes, the way back" As the Espadas blinked in confusion, the girl just slapped her own face, embarrassed at their inability to recognize a quote from one of the greatest movies of all time. "Yous gets in theeerrrreeeee" she again quoted, pointing behind them to a large metal door that had appeared behind them. All stared scrupulously at the portal in shock, unsure how G.M.D. had conjured up the doorway, but knew better than to ask.

Everyone stepped back hesitantly as the massive iron door began to slowly swing open on its hinges. The pure light of day blinded them as on the other side lay the sand covered world of Hueco Mundo. The winds blew across its desserts as sand was scattered through the air, some coming to land on the fringes of the peach-ish carpet, perfectly camouflaged with the splotchy texture the of the flooring.

Somberly, they commenced to trudging one by one through the cast iron door frame, leaving a world of unsuspected insanity for one of repetitive boredom. But as Grimmjaw hurriedly shuffled through the portal, the woman reached out to coil her fingers around the teal haired arrancar's closed hand. Pivoting to glare at her in annoyance, the Sixth tugged his hand away from the overlyfamiliar touch, turning his body in a rejectful fashion. Smiling contently, G.M.D. waved in slight remorse as she bid her knew friends goodbye.

"Something to remember me by." As she spoke, the doors commenced to closing, separating not only the two realities, but the newly made acquaintances as well. They sang forth a low rumble akind to that of thunder as they drew narrower the space between them, "Take care. Come back soon."

"Not likely." Grimmjaw shouted back just before the two iron lips met in sealing.

As the glinting metal began to fade into nothingness, the teal haired brute looked down to find that something now occupied the grasp of his previous empty hand. With a sigh he opened his fingers to lay flap with his palm, not finding much interest in what ever it was the girl had slipped to him. Shimmering in the groove of his hand was a thin metal symbol that came to be attached to a short chain at its top. It was a gothic styled six exactly matching the one on his back.

Disgustedly, the Sexta Espada flung the humorless jest from his person, satisfied as it lost contact with his fingers. Turning to stalk off in the direction of Las Notches, he shoved his fists in his pockets a he trudged forward. However he found himself stopping as an alien feeling seemed to linger on his right wrist. Lifting it up to eye level, teal orbs stared in mixed ambience, soon coming to be solely and wholly taken over by rage.

Dangling innocently from the tanned wrist was the silver six, its chain had grown to wrap around his arm and latch together at opposite ends of the swaying charm. Irritable, the blue haired arrancar attempted to pull the bracelet off of him, but found with tiring patience that the chain was too small to slip over his large hands. Next he tried breaking it off, but this too ended with the same results. Desperately he tried and tried, all attempts ultimately coming to failure. Irate beyond all measure, he finally snapped. Throwing his head back, he roared out to the empty sky;

"YA DAMN BITCH!!!" and off somewhere, somewhere far, far in the distance, there could be heard a slight… giggling.

_Well, there it is. Can't ya just feel your brain cells rotting by the minute? Yeah I know, stupid ending. But hey, I've been on total writers block and this fic has been taking forever. I just wanted to end it and get it published so I can start on the main story. It also leaves it open incase I want to continue it at any time later on. Yaaaaaaayyyyyyy XD I'm just bubbling with excitement that I'm finally publishing my first fanfic. I'm so insanely happy right now XD See the little box down there with the green lettering? Go on, push it. Ya know ya want to X3 But if ya do review, please remember this is my first ever fic. So please have mercy on little old me. TTFN ta ta for now._


End file.
